


Seven Men

by MrsDvlDg



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDvlDg/pseuds/MrsDvlDg
Summary: A character study poem.  This is the last work that was also published on FFN and combines my poetry writing with our boys.
Kudos: 2





	Seven Men

Seven different men

Living in the West.

Each struggling to survive,

doing what he did best.

Man in black, by sorrow weighed,

Gained a reason to live again

When he chose to lead

This group of disparate men.

A man of the land,

A bounty hunter with a price,

You'll miss the poet's soul

If you refuse to look twice.

Man of the healing hand,

Bonds of slavery tossed aside,

Walks with his head held high

In dignity and pride.

Man of simple faith,

Haunted by visions of crows,

Walking a line between God and Man

Is the only way he goes.

A lover of women,

Committed to none,

Lives life with a laugh,

Protects it with a gun.

A gambler, man of the con,

Makes a living with cards.

Hidden deep inside

Is a heart of gold he guards.

A youth full of vigor

No longer a boy, not yet a man,

Longs for a life of adventure

That he'll find however he can.

Seven magnificent men

Taming a corner of the West.

Walking side by side,

There's no doubt that they're the best.


End file.
